The Dragon Rider's Return
by Starlight420
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup disappeared from Berk 4 years ago with no trace. Now, a mysterious girl has appeared on Berk and says her name and that she comes from another Island and nothing else. Who is this girl and what is she hiding? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! All rights go to DreamWorks Animation.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid slowly land from their Romantic and also completely horrifying experience.

Astrid and Hiccup climb off Toothless, still clinging on each other. The quickly let go and blushed madly.

"Hiccup…Are you still going to leave? You can help the others believe that the dragons aren't really evil…" Hiccup's eyes slowly slide to Toothless, and then back to Astrid.

"I'm sorry Astrid, but Toothless and I don't belong on Berk. I can't just hide him forever…I have to go." Hiccup turns around to climb back on his Night Fury, but freezes when a hand grasps his shoulder. He turns around and sees Astrid smiling at him. A sincere smile.

"Take me with you, Hiccup." Astrid takes his hand and, before he can protest, she guides him over to Toothless and they both get on. Hiccup nods slowly, and then takes off into the air, Astrid clinging to him.

Toothless glides over to the end of a very big Island. Hiccup slides of, Astrid following but cautiously.

"Hiccup, what is this place?" She asks timidly, and Hiccup realizes that this is the first time Astrid has ever shown fear in front of anyone. He grabs her hand, and she smiles back at him.

"This, is Dragon Island. It's going to be our home for a while before we find another Island. Toothless will protect us if any dragon decides to harm us." Toothless nods to show that he will. Astrid Sighs heavily and grabs all the supplies Hiccup collected on Berk and they start to set up camp. After a few hours, the camp is all set and Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless are all settles around the campfire. After a few minutes, a roar is heard and a Deadly Nadder jumps out of the bushes.

"Toothless! Plasma Blast!" Toothless shoots at the Nadder, but unfortunately the dragon dodges. He shoots a couple more times, but each shot fails.

"Uh Oh…Astrid! Toothless is out of shots! We have to RUN!" Hiccup and Astrid flee just as the Nadder shoots a row of spikes, one unfortunately hitting Hiccup on the shoulder. He falls, and Toothless protectively surrounds Hiccup. Toothless looks up at Astrid, his expression saying, Tame The Dragon. Astrid nods and circles the dragon.

"It's OK, we're not here to hurt you. We just want to stay here for a while. Is that OK with you?" The Nadder eyes her suspiciously as Astrid circles to the tail and smooth's the spikes down. The Nadder sinks down, eyes sulking.

"Huh? Do you like that girl? You seem to like it." Astrid comes back around and stops in front of the dragon. The Nadder looks at her as she slowly lifts her hand upward, closing her eyes and waiting for the dragon to either bite her hand off or lift it's head

"ComeOn…Come On…" Astrid says, and her hand stiffens when a scaly nose touches her palm. She opens her eyes to see the Nadder eyeing her, the dragon's eyes no longer mad.

"Ok then. How about we go find a cave…Stormfly!" Stormfly purrs happily, and follows Astrid while Toothless picks up a now unconscious Hiccup and follows Stormfly.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, and then widen to see Astrid and The same Deadly Nadder that attacked them leaning over him. He quickly scrambled away from the Nadder, but to his surprise Toothless stopeed him in his tracks.

"Astrid! Get away! The Nadder's right behind you!" He looks at her worryingly, and again to his surprise Astrid **PETS ** the Nadder, and the dragon nudges her and purrs back.

"Hiccup. Stormfly. Stormfly. Hiccup." Astrid explains carefully, and Hiccup's eyes widen to about twice their size.

"You…TAMED the Nadder!" Astrid pets Stormfly's back and nods slowly. Then, she climbed on Stormfly's back and they took off into the sky. Hiccup stands in shock for a moment then climbs on Toothless and they take off after Astrid and Stormfly, which was shockingly hard to do.

"Wait Up!" He called playfully. Astrid smirked and sped up.

"Catch me if you can!" She yells back, and Toothless speeds up, shooting past Astrid and high into the sky, catching her by surprise. She laughs, and they fly all over the Island, not once thinking back on the friends and family they just left.


	2. Chapter 2

News quickly spread over Berk about Hiccup and Astrid's disappearance. Stoick The Vast had his troops search day after day, year after year, until the third year when he simply gave up. The village of Berk went into a state of depression, until the fourth year, when everything changed…..

Dragons poured all over Berk, attacking the Sheep and Yak pens easily, swiping the food and flying off.

"ATTACK!" Gobber yells, and about half the village runs out of their homes, attacking the dragons. Cries of Vikings and Dragons were heard all around, and Stoick stood by, watching the scene before him. His eyes narrowed and fire blazes in his eyes. A Zippleback rounds the corner and shoots towards him. Stoick turns around and grabs the dragon, tossing it over to a Nadder.

"Stupid Dragons…I'll kill you all one day…" His eyes narrowed when a Night Fury flies out, shooting by and letting a high pitch scream.

"Night Fury! Get Down!" Cries were heard all around, and a violet blast hits a catapult, blowing the whole thing up. Then the dragon fled like it wasn't even there. More dragons poured in, overpowering the Vikings. They fled into their homes while the dragons flew all over. After a while everything cleared and the Vikings walked out, their faces filled with worry. But to their surprise a dark cloud formed over the village, and a shrill cry was heard. Stoick's eyes filled with confusion.

"AAAHHHH!" A girls voice was heard and a dragon plummeted out of the sky and onto the beach, obviously hurt. Stoick and Gobber ran down and saw a Snow-White Skrill surrounding something that couldn't be made out from their angle. Astrid's Mother and Father came out of the bushes, obviously startled by what had just happened. They gasped at the scene before them.

"What happened here?" Astrid's Mother asked, then screamed when the Skrill moved to reveal a small girl who was bearly breathing with smoke coming off her. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal them to be Icy Blue, and her hair was an Auburn Brown with scorch marks all over. Stoick slowly approached the girl, only to have get pushed back by a shock of electricity. He looked at the dragon to see that sparks were shooting off the dragons body, and it was snarling angrily. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the dragon.

"Grab the Dragon." By then all of Berk was there, and they all attacked the snarling Dragon. Lightning came out of nowhere and struck the ground, pushing the Vikings back. But the dragon was quickly overpowered when Gobber came from behind, hitting the dragon with his Hammer-Hand, and the Dragon slumped down, breathing heavily.

"Ahh…Mmmm…" Astrid's Mother looked over to see the girl tossing and turning, pain written all over her face. She quickly ran over, picking up the girl and bringing her over to the healers, who hurryingly ran off. The Vikings then lifted the Dragon and put it in a mobile cage.

"Do you think she's going to be OK Stoik? She looked badly burned. Also, did you see how the dragon protected her? It was like it wanted to protect her at all costs." Gobber looked over at Stoick, and was surprised to see the Chief staring at the ground, his eyes dark and full of hatred. He quickly spun up and pinned Gobber up against a tree with a sword.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK OF THOSE DEVILS AGAIN!" He screamed at the Blacksmith, and Gobber, scared out of his whit's, shook his head quickly and ran off, afraid of what the Chief would do next.

The Girl slowly opened her eyes, and scanned the room around her. All she could remember was falling off her dragon and then everything was black and hazy. She tried to get up, but fell back down when a sharp pain stabbed at her back. Black spots filled the corners of her eyes, and she almost lost consciousness, but then the spots faded and she looked up to see the Village Healer, Gothi. Her eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"Stay down, child. You need your rest. You had a nasty fall. Here, drink this, It'll help with the pain." Gothi held out a spoon filled with a Green liquid. The girl hesitated, then took the spoon and drank the liquid. The pain instantly subsided, and she sighed. Then, she looked at the Healer, confused.

"Who are you?" Was the only thing that comes out of her mouth. She instantly closes it, regretting what she just asked. But to her surprise, the Old Woman smiles.

"I…am Gothi, The Village Healer. You're here because you had a terrible fall from high in the air and have very bad scorch and burn marks. But the real question is, WHO are you, my dear?" The girl looked back and forth nervously, then answered.

"I'm Amethyst…Hi…" An awkward silence followed. Amethyst slowly reached to her Spiked Skirt and pulled out a Brown Ribbon. She put her Auburn Hair in a careful braid and tied it at the end. When she put her hands down, Gothi was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"…..What?" Amethyst was getting very nervous now. Her eyes darted from side to side, and her fingers fiddled. Now Gothi noticed that she was wearing a Brown Vest with a Green Undershirt. Her eyes widened even more, and her mouth slightly opened. Then she quickly closed it and shook her head.

"Oh, Nothing…You just remind me of a Boy and a Girl who lived here a while ago. They left 4 years ago…But let's not talk about that! This is just about you getting better." Gothi slowly put her hand on Amethyst's head and pushed her down so she was now laying down.

"Wait." Amethyst instantly shot up, her eyes now fully alert.

"Where's ThunderWhite? Is she OK? Can I see her!?" She was now looking around wildly, her eyes filled with fear. Gothi held her down as she tried to get up. This stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Amethyst calmed down and laid back.

"Who is this ThunderWhite you speak of, Amethyst?" Gothi asked the girl, who only answered with a shake of her head.

"That's OK, you don't have to tell me. Now rest, you have a big day tomorrow. Everyone in the village has been worry sick about you. Last they saw you, you were being carried away by the Healers! Goodnight, Amethyst." Gothi closed the curtains and the room went dark. Amethyst looked around, trying to calm. After a couple of minutes of looking at the ceiling, she turned to her side. Gradually, she started to lose consciousness, and drifted off into sleep.


	3. Author's Note

**Hello! This is Starlight420 and I just wanted to say that in this story it may be hard for me to update since I have SchoolWork and Essays…But I also wanted to say that each chapter I will switch between Hiccup and Astrid and The Village of Berk.**

**Also I want you guys to send me any ideas for new chapters! You guys are amazing and I love you all! Please send in new ideas and let me now if you like you the story is coming along! Bye guys hope to see you when I post the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just going to say that all your comments are awesome and PLEASE keep reviewing! I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go back and forth between Astrid and Hiccup, Berk, and also Amethyst. I'm mostly just going to focus on Amethyst and Hiccup and Astrid because they are the people I'm am just going to LOVE writing about because they have some much to say. Sorry but this is going to be a short chapter but I still hope you like it!**

Hiccup wondered through the Village of the Dragon Defenders, Toothless by his side. He waved towards a little girl walking by, and she happily waved back, her baby Zippleback on her shoulder. Toothless barks, and the Zippleback chirps back. Then keep on walking, until they see Astrid over by the stables, tending to Stormfly.

"Hey Astrid, have you seen Amethyst? She hasn't been around here has she?" Astrid looks over, a look of confusion on her face. Her eyes widen, and she stares at Hiccup worryingly.

"I thought she as with you…Oh No…" She quickly rushes over to ThunderWhite's stable, and comes back with a broken harness in her hands. She meets Hiccup's eyes, and they both rush out of the stables, their dragons at their sides. They race through the Village, pushing through crowds of people.

"AMETHYST! AMETHYST!" They both called out, their eyes filled with worry and fear. Astrid grabs Hiccup's shoulder and they look up to see a black storm cloud flying away, moving faster and faster. Astrid puts her head on Hiccup's shoulder, sobbing slightly. Hiccup brings her head up, brushes her hair out of her face, and kisses her. She instantly kisses him back and hugs him closely. They break for air, and look into each other's eyes.

"We WILL find her, Astrid. I Promise." Hiccup jumps on Toothless and Astrid jumps on Stormfly, and they take off.

The black cloud gets closer and closer as Toothless and Stormfly speed up, flapping their wings like crazy. Hiccup looks down and his eyes widen as he sees where they are going.

"Uhh…Astrid?" Astrid looks up from the cloud and her eyes widen as well. She quickly stops Stormfly and watches in awe as Amethyst and ThunderWhite keep going.

"Berk…" The Island clearly comes into view now, a dragon raid currently in progress. Little did they know that the black cloud had disappeared and they were up there alone. Hiccup's eyes filled with hate and he and Toothless dived down and attacked a single catapult, blowing it up in one shot. He came back up to Astrid and was surprised to see her giving him a disapproving glare.

"What?" He was answered by an even more dangerous glare. Astrid quickly dove down and flew away. Hiccup quickly followed her and, to his surprise, they landed in Raven Point.

"What are we here for, Astrid?" His curiosity came out quickly.

"We're going to stay here until we can get Amethyst and GET OUT of here. Now get some sleep. Both of you." And with that she curled up with Stormfly, and after a moment, Hiccup wrap his arms around her and they fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Stoick and the Hofferson family watched as Amethyst slowly stood up in Gothi's room, wobbling slightly. Her Icy-Blue eyes widened and she sank back down. Mrs. Hofferson grabed her husbands arm and gasped.

"Her eyes…They look just like Astrid's…Just like our daughter's…" She quietly began sobbing into her husbands vest, and he held her close. Stoick cast his eyes to the ground, and memories flashed before him.

"Hi….Dad…"

"I hit it…YES I hit it!"

"Oh, I should have gone first…Dad…I CAN'T kill dragons…"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided…"

"I ordered a boy with Beefy Arms, Guts, and Glory on the side! This here…This is a talking fish-bone!"

"Dad, I can explain…"

"Put him in training with the others!"

"He'll be killed before the first dragon gets out of it's cage!"

"You don't know that!"

But one memory stood out in his mind above all the rest, for that was the memory that scarred him and Hiccup for the rest of their lives.

"Keep an eye on him Stoick, he's your son!" Valhallarama says as she opens the door and looks out on the dragon raid that was currently in progress. Stoick grunts angrily before scooping his son, Hiccup, in his arms, and carrying him upstairs as his wife ran out the door.

"Just go to sleep young Hiccup. Your mother needs my he-!" Before he can finish his sentence, a percing scream rang through his ears. He quickly jumped up and ran down the stairs and out the door, only to find Valhallarama fighting off a Mounstrous Nightmare. She was currently being pinned against the ground by the Nightmare's huge claws, fighting for breath. In his moment of horror he didn't see Hiccup run out the door and stop in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"Nooo!" Stoick yelled as the dragon blew fire at Vahalallrama, scorching and burning her. One last scream rang in the air, and then all was silent.

Stoick shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused back on Amethyst. The girl's shaggy Auburn hair fell across her face, and she brushed it away.

"Hiccup…" His eyes showed recognition before they returned to their usual cold state.

Astrid woke up to the sound of chewing, and turned around to see Hiccup and Toothless standing over a fire, a fish cooking over it. To her surprise, her two other dragons, a Screaming Death named WhiteNight and a Speed Stinger named Sharp Shooter were there as well. Stormfly was still by her side, sleeping soundly. Astrid slowly got up, rubbed her eyes, and walked over to Hiccup.

"What are WhiteNight and Speed Stinger doing here?" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Well, we're gonna need more than just a Night Fury and Deadly Nadder to take down a bunch of stubborn Vikings and get our daughter back aren't we? I mean, they're idiots, but they're strong." Astrid had to try hard not to laugh at that comment.

"So…When are we leaving? And does that mean Torch and BlackFog are here as well?" Hiccup nodded and whistled. A giant Typhoomerang and Smothering Smokebreath bounded in, both of them cleary happy. Astrid's eyes lit up and she went over and hugged WhiteNight and Sharp Shooter and then Torch and BlackFog. She then ran up to Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is GREAT!" Stormfly, now awake, lifted Astrid onto her back and they hovered above Hiccup. They were about to take off when Hiccup lifted his hand and they stopped.

"We have to come up with a plan first Astrid…We can't just run in and do something crazy…Now land." Reluctently, Astrid landed and hopped off.

"Hiccup, I thought your thing was to just do something crazy and reckless…" She mumbled and followed Hiccup back into the cave.


	6. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't write for a while my stupid brother took the computer and then wouldn't give it back! **

**Anyways, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to put this story on hold I've got other Fanfiction I have to get working on because the other fans REALLY want new chapters. But, if you guys are willing to help, I don't know what I should put next in this story. Should I put Hiccup and Astrid finally coming into Berk, or should I put a flashback for Amethyst on her life in the village? Please post on comments what you think I should do.**

**I PROMISE I will get back to this story as soon as I can.**


	7. Author's Note 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! I just want to say that I'm going to start writing on this story again tomorrow! I'm going to be using dragonlover17's idea and having Hiccup and Astrid try to sneak into the village and then getting caught and then when they're in the Great Hall they have flashbacks of Amethyst in the New Village.**

**I also want to say that this story takes place in the middle of the movie right before Hiccup has to kill the Monstrous Nightmare in his Final Challenge in the Arena.**

**Anyway, hope you like the story so far and I hope you like it! Also, check out my other stories I worked hard on them!**


	8. Chapter 8

Amethyst slowly opened her eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she realized that she had been crying.

"Mom…Dad…ThunderWhite…Where are you?" She asked to an empty room. Amethyst quickly turned her head when the door creaked open, and was relived to only see Gothi standing there. She smiled at the elderly woman, and Gothi smiled back.

"Good news Amethyst! The Chief said that you could finally come out of my hut and go into the village. I think you must be very excited, since you've been locked up in here for a week." Amethyst managed to hide her disappointment and produce a fake smile, but on the inside she was terrified.

"_What if they don't like me? What if they think that I'm some witch or a sorcerer!" _Amethyst thought with fear, and quickly hid her face from Gothi.

"Yea…I guess it would be good to finally get out…" Her voice came out as a small squeak. Gothi slowly put her hand on Amethyst's shoulder, and Amethyst jolted around, fear in her eyes. She stayed like that for a few seconds before calming down and bringing a hand to her forehead, breathing more normally.

"You think I could go out now?" Amethyst slowly asked, and Gothi nodded before grabbing her hand and slowly bringing her up, and then leading her out the door. When they got outside, Amethyst's eyes widened to see Viking's walking everywhere, some carrying food and weapons.

"Why do some of your people carry weapons?" She asked Gothi, and the answer she got was very surprising.

"You see Amethyst, you probably already know this, but we need to carry our weapons everywhere because Dragons can attack at any time. But most Vikings just leave their weapons at home." Amethyst's eyes widened and she gasped. Her hand instantly shot up to her mouth and her breathing became rapid.

"You…KILL dra-" She quickly stopped when Gothi looked at her with curiosity.

"Do you…have a Training Arena?" She asked and Gothi nodded and walked over to a giant Arena. A big gate was blocking from going inside, and Amethyst looked in through the holes to see 3 teenage kids, 1 girl and 2 boys, fighting off a Gronkle. The girl was now being chased around madly, trying desperately to escape but each time failing miserably.

"Can you let me in!?" Gohti nodded and pulled on a large lever, and the gates opened. Amethyst instantly ran in, heading straight for the Gronkle. The girl who was being chased was now backed up against the wall, and the other trainers were yelling for her to get out. Amethyst reached into her pocket and brought out Dragon Nip, and in a nick of time held it in front of the Dragon's nose. The other kids watched as the Gronkle fell down, it's eyes now big and huge.

"Woah." Was the only thing the girl on the wall said, and the 3 teenagers watched as Amethyst ran out of the Arena, obviously embarrassed.

"Who was that?" A boy with Black Hair softly said to himself as he watched Amethyst run away.

Hiccup and Astrid slowly flew down to Berk, Toothless and Stormfly silently landing and letting their ridings jump off. It was the middle of the night, and mostly every Viking was asleep in their homes.

"Alright Astrid, by my observations, Amethyst should be with the village healer right now, since she took that nasty fall." Astrid cringed, remembering how she saw her daughter on the ground with burn and scorch marks on her. She quickly followed Hiccup as he rounded the corner and walked out into the open. They ran over to a cart and hid behind it as a Viking walked by. Black coats covered both Hiccup and Astrid's faces and bodies as they silently crept along.

"Are you sure Hiccup? What if Amethyst has already left? We could get ourselves caught and she wouldn't even be here!" Astrid said as they ran around the back of a house and moved over to the Blacksmith's Shop.

"Astrid, I'm sure that she would still be here! We will find her, no matter what." Hiccup turned around and grabbed Astrid's hands, giving her a reassuring smile. Astrid tried to smile back, but was too worried too. They ran into the shop, where piles of Swords and Axes where hung along the walls. Hiccup grabbed an Axe and handed it to Astrid, and then grabbed a sword for himself.

"Here, if anyone tries to come after us, we can defend ourselves." Astrid studied the Axe, slowly swinging it back and forth, before nodding. They snuck back out of the Blacksmith Shop before moving on. They soon came upon the Village Healer's house.

"Oh, I hope Amethyst is still in there. You know, Stoick could have done something awful to her by now!" Astrid looked very nervous, but her eyes lit up with joy as she looked through the curtain to find Amethyst curled up on a bed, Gothi putting a blanket over her and walking out of the room. Astrid turned around and hugged Hiccup, filled with glee.

"She's here! She's really here Hiccup! Gothi just put her to rest. Now is our time to go get her!" Astrid turned around to walk inside, but stopped when a yell and a loud screech was heard.

"Stormfly!" She quickly ran down the hill, Hiccup following closely behind. They moved through the Village, only to find Stormfly and Toothless standing over to unconscious Vikings. Hiccup scowled when he saw the 2 Dragons. He walked over a lightly pushed Toothless off the Viking and slapped the 2 Dragons.

"Toothless! Stormfly! You know how bad this is now that you've been seen! Now the Viking's that saw you can tell my father!" Hiccup momentarily face-palmed himself, and then looked back at Astrid.

"Now what are we gonna do? We can't just walk in the Village!" Astrid was about to respond before a voice cut through the air.

"**HALT!**"


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we going?".

Amethyst watched curiously as Gothi grabbed a small bag and dropped herbs into it. Amethyst gripped the edge of her bed and hoisted herself up, following after the healer. Her eyes widened when they walked out of the tent and into the open.

"Amethyst, all of the village is being called to a special meeting in the Great Hall. Nothing else was said except that it was the Chief's orders." Amethyst nodded solemnly, but her mind was focused on the crowds of Vikings walking into the Great Hall. She quickly followed Gothi into a large group and they walked into a large room. In the middle stood a Middle-Aged man with a Red, Curly Beard. He seemed terribly upset, for his mouth could not form any other expression then a frown.

"Gothi, who's that man in the middle?" The question popped out of her mouth, and then Amethyst shut her mouth quickly, afraid that it was the wrong question to ask. Before Gothi could answer, the giant doors of the building slammed shut, causing Amethyst to jump in surprise, then fall.

"Vikings!" The man in the middle's voice boomed throughout the room, though his expression did not change. All the Vikings in the room looked up, and Amethyst scrambled to her feet.

"I've called you here today to explain to you a problem that occurred just last night. Snotlout was guarding late in the night when heard loud shouts coming from the side of his house. He rounded the corner to see two figures, standing over an unconscious Viking. The two people were captured and are now in our custody, but they will not speak nor show what they look like. So we have brought one of the prisoners for special questioning." The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Amethyst looked over to see three Viking's push a young man into the room. He had a dark hood which covered his face. Shouts were heard all around the room from multiple Vikings, which turned into full-blown screams and yells. The man was pushed into the middle, then stumbled and fell.

"What is your name and what is your purpose in our village?" When the man didn't respond, a large fist came raining down on him, making him fly back. Amethyst gasped when she saw a flash of Auburn hair and a pair of Forest-Green eyes. She only knew one person who has that type of hair and eyes. She quickly tore away from Gothi and started pushing her way through the crowd.

"No…Stop! Stop!" Many Vikings looked at her in surprise, but Amethyst kept pushing through the crowd. She gasped again when she saw the Middle-Aged man lift his fist again. Her eyes filled with terror as she pushed even harder.

"No! No! DAD!" Amethyst tore through the last of the crowd, and then jumped forward right when the man's fist came crashing down. A blinding pain flashed on the side of her ribs before she flew back, hitting the wall behind her.

"Amethyst!" Was the last thing she heard before her world went dark.


End file.
